Big Sister
.]] __TOC__ The Big Sisters are post-pubescent Little Sisters that have become unstable in Rapture's environment. Ten years after the events of BioShock, they are charged with maintaining the ecological balance in Rapture. Their extreme level of powers, far beyond normal plasmid users, can be attributed to their bodies adapting the ADAM being created in their bodies as a child while they are still developing, thus having a much more natural affinity for the powers ADAM create. The Big Sisters wear diving suits reminiscent of those of a Big Daddy's, but they have a distinct aesthetic since they are assembled from scavenged items rather than being manufactured, and were designed by Gilbert Alexander as heard in Big Sister (Audio Diary). A Big Sister helmet consists of a large sphere with two portholes. Big Sisters are formidable beings that are known for their agility and plasmid prowess. They wield large, wrist-mounted needles on their left arms, which are used primarily for melee attacks and extracting ADAM in a manner similar to a Little Sister's extracting needle and allows the Big Sister to regenerate health in combat from Splicers. The Big Sisters' designs are geared towards accommodating Little Sisters; they have a cage-like basket that is adorned with ribbons, which is used to safely carry Little Sisters on their backs, and childish doodles can be seen on their oxygen tanks. There's Something in the Sea Roughly ten years after the events of BioShock, the Big Sisters had been traveling to the surface world from Rapture to abduct little girls all over the world, presumably to transform them into a new generation of Little Sisters. Various individuals began to show interest in the abductions and started an intensive and exhausting investigation. Among these individuals was a man by the name of Mark Meltzer, who began tracking patterns in the abductions. This investigation eventually ended with Mark entering Rapture to find his abducted daughter, Cindy. BioShock 2 Big Sisters are one of the main enemies in BioShock 2. After the player invokes the wrath of a Big Sister (usually after rescuing/harvesting all the little sisters in the area), there will be a set amount of time before she arrives at the player's location. This gives the player a little time to set up traps and prepare for the battle. Attacks Big Sisters have been observed to perform five different attacks: *'Stab': A Big Sister's basic attack. When at melee range, she will jab her ADAM syringe into the player, dealing a high amount of damage. *'Charge': When at a distance from the player, a Big Sister will run towards Delta at a high speed, dealing minor damage and minor knockback, as well as temporarily disorienting the player. *'Fire Barrage': Occasionally, a Big Sister will fire three large exploding fireballs in quick succession, dealing high damage. *'Telekinetic Pummel': Occasionally, a Big Sister will use an advanced form of Telekinesis to lift every nearby object around them, pull them towards her and fire them at the player, with the amount of damage depending on the size of the object. If the object is large enough, it will push the player back, temporarily disorienting them. *'Drain': When low on health, Big Sisters will run towards a wandering Splicer, impale them with their ADAM syringe and drain their health. This gradually recharges the Big Sister's health, but leaves her vulnerable. Attacking her while she is draining a Splicer will cause her to drop her victim, killing the latter in the process. *'Teleport': Big Sisters possess a unique version of the Teleportation Plasmid used by Houdini Splicers. The energy ripple seen when they disappear is purple as opposed to red, and they can teleport much farther. They are only seen using this ability in a handful of scripted situations throughout the game; most notably when two appear in a last-ditch effort to keep Delta away from Eleanor. Strategy Before Fight *When the player hears a loud, discordant screech, it's a signal of an approaching Big Sister. She will not immediately appear, so the player will have around 30 seconds to prepare to fight her. Part of this preparation can be running to another room better suited to battling her. A Big Sister will screech about 3 more times before she appears. These noises slightly blur a players vision for a small amount of time. *Big Sisters mainly appear after dealing with the last Little Sister in the current level. So the player should prepare for a Big Sister fight before taking a Little Sister to a vent, or harvesting her. This also allows them to somewhat choose where they want to fight the Big Sister, depending on the vent the player goes to. *If the player has completed the level and then alerts a Big Sister, the player may leave the level with a Big Sister still pursuing them. The Big Sister will not pursue to the next level, leaving the player in safety. However, this is unadvised if the player wants, or requires, the ADAM reward off the Big Sisters body, or to research them. *If you plan to use melee attacks, moving into a corridor can be advantageous if you can position yourself for an ambush. Here is the checklist one should fill out to prepare for a Big Sister fight: #Recharge one's Health and EVE. #Buy as many First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos as possible at the nearest vending machine. #Hack every machine in the area (be extremely careful not to set off an alarm). #Kill every Splicer in the area. (Splicers frequently respawn, so this isn't really possible.) #Switch to the most adapted forms of ammo for the fight (see below). #If low on ammo, immediately buy some at the nearest vending machine. #Reload every weapon. Do this every time a weapon is used until the Big Sister arrives. #Check every possible entry point until the Big Sister arrives. Set up traps at the one she is most likely to come from. During Fight *Big Sisters tend to jump around the scenery very often, so try to predict where they will land or aim ahead of them, so as to compensate for their speed. *Always try to exploit the scenery as much as possible: try to lure the Big Sister in the path of a hacked Security Device and, if she's standing on or near a potential environmental hazard (explosive, oil slick, water puddle, etc.), use it to one's advantage. *Big Sisters, like Big Daddies, have an air tank which, if hit, can be caused to leak oxygen in the form of a small gas cloud. Shooting the cloud will cause the tank to explode, dealing an enormous amount of damage to the Sister. *When in a situation where the Big Sister is charging, hit the melee button to stop her charge and temporarily disorient her. *Always move around when fighting a Big Sister. It is possible, although hard, to dodge most of her attacks, so staying on one's toes will save the player a considerable amount of First Aid Kits. *It is recommended to find a way to hinder her movement. Luring her into a cramped space will limit her movement and make her an easier target, although it will be harder to dodge her attacks. *If you have your drill upgraded in fuel efficiency and damage increase, drill dash, a full tank, and electricity plasmid, the following strategy proves to be quite effective: If you are planning to fight in close combat, move into a corridor and prepare to ambush the Big Sister (hide so that you are seen in any of the entrances). When she appears, you have a few seconds to attack her before she strikes(Big Sisters are prone to stare at Delta a few seconds before they attack.) Use the drill dash to stun and pin her against the wall. While using the drill to deal heavy damage and keeping her pinned, use the shock plasmid to keep her paralyzed. Before you know it, she is down. Saves ammo for all your other weapons, and can be done with minimum health loss if done properly. *The worst thing that can happen to a player when fighting a Big Sister is losing one's nerve. Firing wildly at a Big Sister without any form of strategy will, at best, cost the player significantly more ammunition, First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos than if they had fought intelligently. At worst, it could mean a speedy defeat, and will leave the player at a disadvantage after they get resurrected. *If the player dies during the fight and are resurrected, they have a little time before the big sister returns. *Big Sister corpses yield 40 ADAM each, so always loot her no matter the circumstances. Recommended Plasmids *Using Hypnotize 3 to befriend a Big Daddy. This will grant the player a powerful ally during the entire fight, and will help drain a significant amount of health from the Big Sister. One can also use this to distract the Big Sister, and let the two foes battle each other: not only does this make for an interesting piece of entertainment, but by the end the Big Sister will be severely injured, and the Big Daddy dead with no cost in ammunition and a relatively small cost in EVE. Even better, the player can hide behind the Big Daddy (as long as the player doesn't have Fire Storm, Ice Storm, Electrical Storm or Elemental Storm) and pray the Big Sister attacks the Big Daddy by accident. If a Big Daddy is not around, befriend an Alpha Series or even a splicer -- anything to distract her if even for a little bit. Players should be aware that Hypnotize does NOT affect Big Sisters. *Electro Bolt will stun the Big Sister, allowing the player to lodge a couple of good hits (and possibly a One-Two Punch). This can also enable the player to reach more advantageous ground. At level three this Plasmid becomes the most powerful anti-Big Sister tool in one's arsenal: by firing a continuous stream of electricity, one will both stun the Big Sister during the entire procedure and continuously deal high damage whilst landing as many shots as the player desires for however long the player can keep firing the plasmid. *Incinerate! will drain a large portion of a Big Sister's health over time, and doesn't require much accuracy to cast. It is recommended to cast it at the beginning of the fight, and use it again once the fire stops. Incinerate! 3 will fire a jet of flame making it useful to suppress fire with weapons whilst firing the plasmid. The only problem with Incinerate! 3 is that Big Sister moves around quickly, and the amount of flame generated makes it hard to see where she is moving and to keep the flame on her, wasting a lot of EVE. *Insect Swarm will distract a Big Sister as well as deal her continuous damage while the player attacks with other weapons. It is quite useful to reload or change ammunition for said weapon or land a few easy shots before she attacks again. *Winter Blast will temporarily stun a Big Sister, as well as make her much easier to take down while frozen. *Decoy will not only temporarily distract a Big Sister, leaving her open to attack, but it can also be used to lure her into a trap (for example, one can place a Target Dummy on top of an environmental hazard or a prearranged trap). It is recommended to upgrade to Decoy 3 as the Big Sister attack the decoy, the damage will be reflected back onto her and convert that damage into health for the player. *Fountain of Youth will let you put out endless Decoys while Delta is standing in water. (EVE Saver may be required as well.) With Decoy 2 or 3, you can actually kill a Big Sister (or 2 of them at Persephone) with nothing but Decoy 2 or 3 and Fountain of Youth while you take no damage at all. *Telekinesis is useful for blasting back the Big Sister's fire balls, stopping her attack and dealing a large bit of damage. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Armor-piercing ammunition will deal extra damage against Big Sisters. *Upgrading the Drill so that it deals extra damage against armored enemies makes this a good choice versus Big Sisters, especially since the player will end up fighting this foe at melee range anyway. Having the Freezing Drill and Drill Vampire loaded makes this form of attack even more deadly. *Trap Rivets deployed in possible entrances are actually quite effective against Big Sisters, as it does a decent amount of damage to anything that crosses its line of fire. One strategy is to line both sides of a nearby door frame with as many traps as the player has, then when she shows up, run through the door and let her follow. This will guarantee that she gets maximum damage from them. If the player has a friendly Security Bot, be aware that it can set off Trap Rivets (and Spear Trap Lines). Before the attack starts when using this strategy, disable the bot nearby, then reactivate it when the traps are mostly, or all, gone. *Heavy Rivets for the Rivet Gun deal a large amount of damage, and count as armor-piercing ammo in this case. *Solid Slugs for the Double-Barreled Shotgun have a large amount of (piercing) damage and will remove more than a quarter(nearly half) of their health if the damage output is upgraded. Although Phosphorus Buck may do a lot of fire damage, it doesn't do a lot of damage against Big Sisters since they count as Antipersonnel rounds, however, they don't require much accuracy. *Standard Spears and Rocket Spears for the Spear Gun both deal a very high amount of damage (especially the latter). However, it is extremely difficult to aim correctly with this weapon against this foe, so it is only recommended if the Big Sister is stunned or if the player is highly skilled at aiming. *The Launcher is quite an effective weapon since it doesn't require much accuracy and does a large amount of splash damage. It is recommended to use Heat-Seeking RPGs since they home in on the target and do a lot of (fire) damage. If one is confident with their aim, they can also use Proximity Mines to stick near or on the Big Sister to do a lot of (piercing) damage. Recommended Gene Tonics *The Drill Power line of tonics will deal extra damage when using the Drill. *Sports Boost tonic is useful for evading most of the Big Sisters attack such as the kinetic lift and fireball attacks. *The Armored Shell line of tonics will decrease any physical damage taken. *Walking Inferno decreases fire damage taken, as well as increasing fire damage given. Gallery File:Big_Sister.jpg|A Big Sister. File:Back_Of_Big_Sister.jpg|The back of a Big Sister. File:133828-bioshock.jpg|Preliminary concept art. File:Bioshock 2 big sister.jpg|Final concept of the Big Sister. Videos 300px|left300px|right Bugs/Glitches *Although difficult, it is possible to loot ADAM twice from a Big Sister corpse. Take the ADAM off her corpse, being mindful to leave AT LEAST 1 item on her. Then, do activities that will build enemy corpses or some other accumulation of active objects until her corpse becomes a Lockbox. Now, when looting her corpse, the player will gain a second ADAM reward. Trivia *Big Sisters are the only known enemy to yield a reward in ADAM upon dying. *Originally, there was going to be only a single Big Sister that would be one of the main antagonists of BioShock 2. However, the developers decided to change this to multiple Big Sisters, as they felt that the excitement of the Big Sister battles would be lessened if the player knew she would always escape before death in each encounter. Despite the above, Sofia Lamb still refers to the Big Sisters in singular form in her quotes, treating them as a single entity. This is likely to instill fear in the Splicers, who would see "the" Big Sister as a single, omniscient being. *Despite their limited amount of armor, Big Sisters can withstand the pressure required to venture out of Rapture and into the ocean, whereas a Big Daddy uses a hulking diving suit. This is likely because of the large amount of ADAM, their size and shape and such that keep them rigid and strong against the pressures. *The political/philosophical dystopia novel by George Orwell, Nineteen Eighty-Four, is referenced by Lamb's assertion that "Big Sister is always watching," an adaptation of the novel's famous line, "Big Brother is watching." *Little Sisters see Big Sisters differently. They see the Big Sister helmet as a veil, the gloves as long, elegant bridal gloves, and they see the Big Sister body suit as large dress. In summary, they see Big Sisters as brides, however with Subject Delta the Little Sister will still view him as a Big Daddy, not something nicer looking. *It is observed that Big Sisters can also drain ADAM from the same stationary corpses used by Delta when he has an adopted Little Sister. *In the Beta game, a Little Sister would say in a sing-song manner "Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me." which they would say before the Big Sister appears. de: fr:Grande Soeur Category:Something in the Sea Category:BioShock 2 Enemies